Secretos
by Kuraii Nott
Summary: Él sabe muchos secretos sobre sus hijos, aunque ellos nunca le cuenten nada, hay cosas que se descubren a través de miradas o por simple accidente, formas silenciosas y tranquilas de averiguarlas. Sasusaku. OcXOc


**Bien, este one-shot lo he escrito por una razón en espacial:**

**1-Hace mucho que os debía algo de ObitoXNatsuki a los lectores de mis Nueva Generación XD Así que…aquí hay un poquito. Ah, y el ItachiXNaomi para Emiita-chan, obvio XD**

**AVISOS: Leve Naruhina. Si habéis leído alguno de mis otros fics con estos personajes…esto es paralelo a ellos.**

Sasuke Uchiha sabía cosas de las que nadie tenía ni la más mínima idea.

Y, en realidad, no tenía muy claro el por qué, pues él intentaba ser frío y distante, alguien en quien desconfiar, ¿pues por qué coño daba el efecto contrario? ¡Él quería que dejaran de contarle sus problemas, y solamente conseguía más! Sin embargo, y en cierto modo, le gustaba ser el confidente de algunas personas. Como de su hija, Hanami, porque ella no le contaba nada, solo le miraba, y él entendía su problema.

Hanami Uchiha era físicamente parecida a Sakura, con el extraño cabello rosa de su madre pero los ojos oscuros de su padre, la menor de cuatro hermanos y la más fría de ellos, y Sasuke aún recordaba aquel tiempo cuando una niña de seis años se sentaba en su regazo y él le leía cuentos infantiles, de esos que hablaban sobre princesas que eran salvadas por sus hombres ideales a lomos de un corcel blanco como la cal, y recordaba también aquel día, cuando le habló a la niña de aquella tradición que decía que, haciendo mil grullas de papel, podías pedir un deseo que se hiciera realidad. Y Hanami le dirigió una mirada fría y le ordenó "dime más." Tan simple como eso, pero Sasuke supo que ella estaba interesada.

Y es que ahora, sentado tranquilamente y sin nadie revoloteando de forma molesta a su alrededor, el Uchiha se preguntaba sobre cómo era posible que él supiera tantas cosas, y recordó cómo se había ido enterando de ciertos asuntos de los que se había enterado de la forma más callada posible, por miradas o hechos.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_Sakura respiró hondo y jugueteó con sus dedos de forma nerviosa, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero volvió a cerrar los labios inmediatamente, a su lado, Sasuke soltó un suspiro._

_-¿Estará…bien?—Dijo finalmente la mujer de pelo rosa, y el Uchiha le dedicó una mirada indescifrable._

_-Hmp. Sí.—Fue todo lo que dijo mientras se recostaba en el suelo._

_-Sasuke-kun…sabes lo peligroso que es ese examen…-Susurró ella._

_-Obito es fuerte.—Rebatió firmemente él._

_Porque sí, Obito Uchiha, el llamado genio de los Uchiha, a sus cortas quince primaveras, hacía ese mismo día el complicado examen de admisión a las fuerzas ANBU de la villa, y a sabiendas de lo difícil de la prueba, ambos padres estaban preocupados, aunque sus formas de expresarlo eran sumamente distintas, uno con silencio, la otra con nerviosismo._

_-Sasuke-kun, ve a ver qué tal está Hanami, por favor.—Pidió en un susurro Sakura, y con un suspiro cansado, el Uchiha obedeció. Porque no podía resistirse a esa mujer._

_Caminó lentamente por los pasillos, pudo escuchar a Hikaru en la cocina de la planta baja, él era parecido a su madre si a personalidad nos referimos, con los ojos verdes de Sakura también, sin embargo físicamente era más parecido a su padre. Por otro lado, estaba su hijo Itachi, el mayor, en ese momento fuera de la vivienda, él tenía genes Uchiha, de eso no había duda por su físico, y en realidad a Sasuke le recordaba bastante al antiguo Itachi._

_Se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de Hanami y tocó la madera con los nudillos de forma decidida un par de veces, en seguida escuchó la voz suave y moderada de su hija invitándole a pasar, él giró el manillar y se adentró en la estancia, abrió mucho los ojos al ver la imagen, porque su hija se veía casi infantil, y eso era algo que nunca habían visto sus ojos, Hanami siempre había sido indiferente, fría y seria._

_Hanami estaba tirada boca abajo en el suelo, con los pies enfundados en un par de calcetines rosas cruzados y las piernas moviéndose en el aire, las calzonas que cubrían parte de sus pálidas piernas eran tan negras como la camiseta de tirantes, a la cual se le caía uno de éstos dándole un aire infantil, su pelo rosa estaba recogido en un par de trenzas, y sus ojos oscuros, indiferentes normalmente, en esta ocasión se mostraban concentrados, entre las pequeñas manos de la chica había una recién terminada grulla de papel, ella la miraba fijamente en ese momento, y tras el minucioso chequeo la dejó a un lado, donde había apiladas varias más._

_-¿Qué haces, Hanami?—Inquirió Sasuke._

_-Grullas de papel.—Se encogió de hombros mientras comenzaba otra._

_-Pero…¿por qué?_

_-Nada.—Una sola palabra hizo gala de la elocuencia Uchiha heredada._

_Lo que nunca nadie sabría, fue que Sasuke en ese momento se permitió una media sonrisa, porque él entendió que su hija, su fría hija que ni siquiera se había despedido de Obito cuando éste se había ido a su examen, ahora intentaba vanamente preparar mil grullas de papel para pedir un deseo por su hermano. ¿Y cómo pudo entender todo esto con una sola palabra? No, no fueron las palabras lo que lo hicieron, si no el brillo en la negra mirada de Hanami, el brillo que oscilaba entre la preocupación y la decisión._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_También, hacía mucho tiempo, en un hospital, se había enterado de un pequeño secreto de su hijo mayor, Itachi. En esa ocasión, no pudo evitar tampoco sorprenderse._

_Sakura estaba de turno doble, y él esperaba la salida de su esposa cuando vio a su primogénito caminar rápidamente por un blanco pasillo, frunció el ceño, pensaba que él estaba de misión. Todo cobró sentido cuando notó que le seguía un preocupado y nervioso Tetsuya, el compañero de equipo de Itachi._

_Continuó dando vueltas sin rumbo fijo, con las manos en los bolsillos, cuando escuchó la voz de Tetsuya desde una habitación:_

_-¡Nao-chan, qué susto nos has dado! ¿Cómo se te ocurre, ah? ¡Podrían haberte matado!—Gritaba, como desesperado._

_Sasuke se acercó, Itachi estaba justo a la entrada, vio a su padre y le saludó distraídamente con la mano antes de adentrarse del todo en la estancia._

_Aunque Sasuke no lo veía, Naomi estaba realmente horrible, tenía una venda alrededor de la cabeza y otra alrededor del pecho, el brazo roto escayolado y una enorme herida en el vientre que acababa de ser sanada, Tetsuya le gritaba, furioso por su comportamiento._

_-Iban a haceros daño.—Se defendió en voz queda ella._

_-¡Naomi, no te quedaba chakra, te dijimos que huyeras!—Continuaba Tetsuya._

_Naomi Akira jugó con sus dedos, ella era la tercera integrante del equipo en el que estaba Itachi, una chica bajita, MUY bajita para su edad, adicta al chocolate, de pelo oscuro cayendo en cascada por su espalda habitualmente, recogido en ese instante en una coleta, ojos azules y de mirada profunda, todo ello acompañado por un comportamiento risueño y casi infantil._

_-Pero…quería ayudar.—Ella se cruzó de brazos._

_-Es una suerte que estés bien.—Trató de tranquilizarse Tetsuya antes de mirar a Itachi.-¿Y tú? ¿No vas a decir nada?_

_El Uchiha tomó aire con lo que parecía cansancio, pero Sasuke supo diferenciar el sonido, Itachi se estaba controlando._

_-No.—Negó suavemente._

_-Vaya, es raro que no digas nada, Ita-kun.—Dijo muy bajito Naomi._

_-¿Qué voy a decir?—Comenzó Itachi.-¿Que eres una idiota? ¿Una inconsciente? ¿Que no has hecho nada más que ser una molestia en medio de la misión? ¿Que tenías que haber huido? ¿Que has arriesgado tu vida cuando no podías hacer nada por nosotros excepto acarrearnos la muerte por tener que protegerte? No voy a decirte nada de eso, Naomi, porque tú ya lo sabes._

_Y entonces, Itachi salió pisando fuerte de la habitación, cruzándose con su padre por el pasillo, Sasuke pudo ver que su hijo llevaba un brazo vendado, pero nada más grave que eso y unos rasguños, el primogénito Uchiha continuó hacia delante, haciendo caso omiso de su progenitor._

_Dentro de la habitación, Sasuke pudo escuchar los suaves sollozos de Naomi, y pudo imaginársela frotándose los ojos tratando de detener las lágrimas, con las mejillas rosadas y Tetsuya a su lado, consolándola, incluso pudo escuchar las palabras del último nombrado:_

_-Itachi se ha pasado bastante esta vez…_

_Sin embargo, Sasuke supo que Itachi había dicho aquello porque estaba preocupado, porque tenía miedo de perder a Naomi, auténtico pavor, seguramente. Y recordó la mirada de su hijo, una mirada que había dejado caer por unos instantes su capa de frialdad para dejar ver a su padre la verdad tras ella._

_Itachi Uchiha se había enamorado de su compañera de equipo, se había enamorado de Naomi Akira._

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_Algo más tarde, cuando Hikaru y Obito tenían diecisiete años, Sasuke también se enteró de un pequeño secreto del primero, un secreto que seguramente le acarrearía la muerte si cierto padre demasiado protector se enteraba._

_Se suponía que la casa Uchiha estaba vacía, y Sasuke llegó antes de lo previsto pensando en sentarse tranquilamente un rato, sin embargo algo llamó su atención, notó la presencia de un conocido chakra desde el cuarto de Hikaru, y Sasuke no pudo evitar preguntarse qué haría él allí, cuando se suponía que había salido de misión con la primogénita de Naruto._

_Así pues, y con paso lento, su curiosidad le obligó a acercarse a la puerta y abrirla lentamente, allí encontró algo que jamás esperó ver. Hikaru miraba por la ventana de forma casi melancólica, con una sonrisa tranquila y feliz que le recordó inmediatamente a Sakura, los ojos verdes brillantes dirigidos hacia el cielo azul, llevaba solo un pantalón e iba descalzo. Pero ello no sorprendió a Sasuke, lo que logró que el Uchiha abriera mucho los ojos fue la chica en la cama de su hijo._

_Kasumi estaba tapada por una sábana, profundamente dormida y hecha un ovillo, casi lucía desamparada, sin embargo tenía las mejillas arreboladas y una respiración lenta y tranquila escapaba de sus enrojecidos labios, el pelo de color rubio que rozaba la blancura estaba desparramado sobre la almohada, enredado, la piel pálida del cuello de la chica dejaba ver algunas marcas rojizas, como si de verdad se sintiese observada, la chica entreabrió unos preciosos y brillantes ojos plateados, que volvió a cerrar inmediatamente acentuando su leve sonrisa tranquila, quizá confundiendo a Sasuke con Hikaru. Y no era que no supiera de la relación de esos dos, toda Konoha estaba enterada desde hacía años, pero jamás pensó que hubieran llegado tan lejos._

_El hijo del Uchiha mayor notó la presencia de su padre y separó la vista del cielo con cara de horror, Sasuke se limitó a hacerle un gesto para que se acercara y se apoyó tranquilamente en la pared, Hikaru no tardó en obedecer, cerrando suavemente la puerta tras de sí no sin antes lanzar una última mirada a la dormida Kasumi._

_-P-Papá, yo…-Trató de decir el muchacho, sonrojado y mirando hacia el suelo._

_-Naruto te va a matar.—Sentenció el otro alzando una ceja._

_-No debe enterarse.—La voz de Hikaru sonó a súplica.—No me permitiría estar con Kasumi entonces…_

_Y Sasuke pudo ver el miedo de su hijo por la simple posibilidad de perder a la muchacha, no temía el hecho de que Naruto seguramente le matara por tocar a su hija, tenía más miedo del no poder volver a verla por orden del Hokage._

_-Entiendo.—Asintió levemente el Uchiha mayor.—Espero que sepas lo que haces._

_-Lo sé.—Sonrió él ampliamente._

_Y pudo ver determinación en los ojos de su hijo, la determinación de no dejar ir al amor de su vida, por ello, cuando Kasumi Uzumaki entreabrió la puerta para ver lo que sucedía, vestida con las ropas que seguramente hubiera llevado anteriormente, la vista de Sasuke se dirigió inconscientemente a su dedo, y pudo ver brillando un anillo de color plata, miró a Hikaru con una ceja alzada, y él sonrió felizmente, entonces entendió el otro secreto que tendría que guardar durante un tiempo._

_-Más te vale pedírselo también a Naruto.—Fue todo lo que dijo Sasuke antes de irse, al mirar por última vez a la sonrojada Uzumaki, no pudo evitar imaginársela vestida de novia._

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_Y claro, tampoco podía olvidar a Obito, su hijo mediano, el Uchiha con personalidad de Uzumaki. El hecho de que el secreto de su hijo había sido el más inesperado no podía ser simplemente olvidado._

_Obito Uchiha y Natsuki Uzumaki, melliza de Kasumi, llevaban siendo los mejores amigos desde que él tenía memoria, quizá todo comenzó por aquel entonces en el que la chica parecía más un muchacho, luego el tiempo había pasado, y los años se habían portado bien con Natsuki, dotándola de un cuerpo menudo y proporcionado, una cara adorable y una risa digna de admiración, sin embargo, Obito parecía no fijarse en ella como nada más que como su mejor amiga._

_-¡Oye, Obi-teme, ¿te importaría echarme una mano con esto?—Chilló ella desde la habitación contigua, y Sasuke miró significativamente a su hijo._

_-Mujeres.—Bufó el joven Uchiha de dieciocho años recién cumplidos mientras salía por la puerta._

_-Sasuke-kun, ¿sabes para qué necesita Natsu-chan ayuda?—Inquirió Sakura, aferrada a él._

_Éste se encogió de hombros con un poco elocuente "Hmp", Sakura sonrió enternecida y depositó un beso en la mejilla de su esposo antes de abrazarle fuertemente._

_-¿Vas a ver por mí?—Pidió._

_-No seas molesta, Sa-ku-ra.—Respondió._

_La aludida sintió un escalofrío que la hizo sonreír y seguidamente acarició el cabello de Sasuke._

_-Por favor.—Puso ojos de niña buena, y Sasuke se levantó con un último "Hmp"._

_Su mujer era una cotilla._

_Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, encontrando el cuarto vacío, sin embargo pronto pudo escuchar los constantes gritos desde el jardín:_

_-¡Argh, Obi-teme, no seas flojo…solo son unas malas hierbas!—Exclamó Natsuki._

_-¡Pero Natsu, te han dicho que lo hagas tú!—Replicaba Obito.-¡Dobe!_

_Y Sasuke se dijo que seguían pareciendo críos._

_-¡Eres frustrante, idiota, cállate!—Espetaba la chica._

_-¡No pienso callarme, baka!—Contestaba el Uchiha._

_Sin embargo, el silencio invadió el jardín, Sasuke se acercó y miró por la ventana que dejaba ver el susodicho terreno, y allí, junto a un árbol, encontró una escena que jamás olvidaría, Natsuki Uzumaki tenía el cuello de la camiseta __**(polera, si lo queréis así) **__de Obito Uchiha tomado entre las manos, y le había atraído hacia sí, obligándole a bajarse, para besarle sin cuidado alguno, él tenía los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido y cuando al fin se separaron Natsuki sonrió con suficiencia y le dijo algo bajito al Uchiha que Sasuke no llegó a oír, pero Obito sonrió y la besó._

_Sasuke sonrió levemente y se dio la vuelta, decidiendo que realmente Natsuki era tan impulsiva como Naruto, caminó hasta su esposa y se sentó al lado de ésta de nuevo._

_-¿Y bien?—Le preguntó Sakura, expectante._

_-Estaban quitando las malas hierbas.—Mintió el Uchiha con tono frío, y ella sonrió, convencida de que él le decía la verdad._

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Un secreto por cada hijo, uno por cada pequeño Uchiha. Secretos contados a través de miradas o que él había descubierto por sorpresa. Pero claro, ellos no le habían dicho nada, sin embargo luego había gente como el Dobe que no le dejaba en paz.

-Sasuke-kun.—Sakura entró, preciosa, con el pelo recogido en lo alto, algunos mechones rosas escapando traviesos, el vestido de color verde, haciendo juego con sus bonitos ojos esmeralda, era ceñido pero no revelador (aunque nadie se atrevería a mirar demasiado a la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha).-¿Qué haces aún aquí? Vamos a llegar tarde.

-Pero Sakura…el dobe me va a molestar.—Se quejó con un suspiro.

-Sasuke-kun, vamos, date prisa, no puedes llegar tarde a la boda de tu propio hijo.—Regañó ella obligándole a levantarse.

-¿Y tú no estabas preparando a Naomi…?—Masculló el Uchiha, recolocándose la camisa negra.

-Ella está preciosa, el vestido hace contraste con su pelo oscuro y la hace parecer un ángel caído del cielo.—Suspiró de forma soñadora la mujer de pelo rosa.—A Itachi-chan se le caerá la baba.—Bromeó.

-Se suele decir que una mujer debe estar perfecta el día de su boda.—Habló (milagrosamente, una frase entera) el Uchiha.

-Estoy segura de que llegado el momento el vestido le quedará precioso a Kasumi-chan también.—Continuó Sakura.—Y a Natsuki-chan, si es que Obito se decide algún día.

-Si Naruto acepta algún día ese compromiso.—Aceptó Sasuke, recordando que cuando la Uzumaki había cumplido dieciocho, su osado hijo había intentado pedir la mano de ésta, con horribles consecuencias.

-Algún día lo hará.—Dijo optimista Sakura mientras salían de casa.

La mujer no aguantó ni un segundo de silencio.

-¡No me puedo creer que mi hijo mayor se case!—Gritó, feliz.—Y además, ¿sabes, Sasuke-kun? Fui la primera en enterarme.

-Lo sé, Sakura.—Asintió mientras pasaba un brazo por su cintura y lanzaba una mirada fulminante a un hombre que la había mirado demasiado.

Si ella supiera que Sasuke _también _se había enterado de eso antes…

**En fin gente, Sasuke lo sabe todo XD**

**Ya sin más, os dejo nee? Tengo cosas que hacer, maldito cambio horario, hoy me iré a dormir antes ¬¬ Pero a parte de eso, soy feliz porque…**

**NO HE BAJADO DEL 8 EN LAS NOTAS! YEAH! *O***

**Vale, ya no os cuento más mi vida…**

**¿Reviews?**

_**Kuraii-chan**_


End file.
